


Stardust Mother

by kimirce



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Fix-It, Force-Sensitive Padmé Amidala, Midi-chlorians (Star Wars), Powerful Anakin Skywalker, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimirce/pseuds/kimirce
Summary: Master Che looked at Mace. “You were right,” she said. “Padmé Amidala is displaying clear signs of Force-sensitivity.”Obi-Wan’s eyes went wide, and Anakin reacted similarly next to him.Master Che continued. “I took the liberty of pulling the results of her childhood midichlorian test. Her original count was a little over three thousand – not Force-blind, but certainly not Force-sensitive. When I tested a full blood panel today, however, her count was around seven thousand.”Anakin’s mouth opened and closed. “What – how is that possible?”The Councilors looked to Master Che, waiting to see if she had an answer.“Well,” Master Che said, “if I had to guess, I would say that the sudden jump in her midichlorian count is due to her pregnancy.”
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 46
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _for you are made of nebulas and novas and night sky..._
> 
> \- Vienna Teng

Master Mace Windu was escorting Senator Amidala to a meeting with the Jedi Council when it happened. As they passed the Halls of Healing, Mace felt a spike of pain emanating from an injured Padawan within. He grimaced internally and reinforced his shields. Many of the Padawans and younger Knights who sustained injuries had trouble shielding their pain and distress from others nearby. It could make being near the Halls of Healing…difficult. The Temple’s younglings had to be kept away from the main wing of the Halls these days. Yet another consequence of the war.

Beside him, Senator Amidala’s presence in the Force flared with confusion and fear. Mace glanced sharply at her. “Are you alright, Senator?”

Senator Amidala straightened, though her features looked suddenly white. “I’m fine, Master Windu, thank you.”

Beyond his shields, Mace sensed another uptick in pain reverberating in the Force around them. The Senator gasped quietly, her eyes scrunching shut. “I – I apologize, Master Windu,” she said. “I think I may need to sit down.”

Mace stared at her, confused by the picture that he was seeing. Senator Amidala was reacting to the pain in the Halls of Healing as an unshielded youngling might. She was reacting as though… as though she were Force-sensitive.

“Of course, Senator,” Mace said. “There is an antechamber nearby where you can rest, if you need it. This way.”

Mace watched the Senator closely as they walked. What he was perceiving made no logical sense, and yet, if he was right, Senator Amidala would recover as soon as they moved far enough away from the Halls of Healing.

Sure enough, two corridors later, the Senator relaxed and her color returned. “I think I’m quite alright now, thank you,” she said. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“It’s no problem, Senator,” Mace said calmly, though inwardly he was perplexed. He would have to bring this strange development to the Council.

They reached the audience chamber where the present members of the Council and four more members of the Senate were already waiting. Senators Amidala and Organa had arranged this meeting to discuss the future of the clones and what rights they might be granted under Republic law after the war ended. It was a matter of great importance, so Mace set the new problem of Senator Amidala’s Force-sensitivity aside, and focused on the matter at hand.

*

Once the meeting concluded, Mace made his move. He gestured to the other Councilors to wait, prompting questioning looks from most of them, and then went to stop Amidala before she left.

“Senator,” he said quietly. “Could I ask you to wait here in the outer chambers for a few minutes? There is something I must discuss privately with my fellow members of the Council, but then I believe we will need to talk to you.”

Senator Amidala regarded him for a moment. “Of course, Master Windu. I hope the matter is not too urgent.”

“That remains to be seen,” Mace said. Senator Amidala sat down to wait, and Mace returned to the inner chamber.

Saesee Tiin tilted his head at Mace. “What is this about?” he asked.

“Something perplexing,” Mace answered.

Yoda tapped his stick on the floor. “Explain, you will,” he said.

Mace took a breath. “I believe Senator Amidala has developed Force-sensitivity.”

The room was silent for a moment. “How could that be possible?” Kit Fisto asked.

“I don’t know,” answered Mace. “But when we passed the Halls of Healing on our way to the meeting, it was unmistakable. Senator Amidala was reacting to the pain of the injured people within the Halls.”

The five present Council members looked at each other. “Right, were you, to keep her here,” Yoda said. “Investigate, we must.”

Plo Koon nodded. “I will retrieve the Senator,” he said, and walked out. When he returned with Senator Amidala a moment later, the remaining Masters reached out in the Force, trying to find what Mace had sensed.

“Masters Jedi,” Amidala said, “may I ask what this is about?”

“Just a moment, Senator,” Mace said.

Yoda hummed, and closed his eyes. Mace felt it as he reached out and prodded Senator Amidala’s Force-presence. Senator Amidala twitched, and the Force flared brightly. If Senator Amidala were not such a well-trained politician, Mace suspected that she would have jumped. In any case, there was no mistaking that her presence was now that of a gifted Force-sensitive.

“I don’t believe it,” said Saesee Tiin. “You were right, Mace.”

“Right about what?” Senator Amidala asked, showing for the first time her mild discomfiture. “Masters Jedi, what is going on?”

“Nothing bad, I assure you,” said Kit Fisto. “Merely confusing.”

“What is confusing?” Senator Amidala asked.

Mace exchanged a glance with Yoda. There was no easy way to say it. “Senator, it appears that you are Force-sensitive.”

The Senator’s political mask dropped. “What?” she gasped. In the Force, it was obvious that her shock was genuine.

“Earlier, when you felt sick, we were passing the Halls of Healing, where there are several injured Jedi recuperating. You were reacting to their pain as a Force-sensitive might. You recovered as soon as we were out of range of the Halls. That’s when I knew.” Mace explained.

“But that makes no sense,” Amidala said. “I was tested as a child, just like everyone on Naboo. How could I possibly be Force-sensitive now?”

“We don’t know,” said Kit. “I do not recall a case like this at any point in the Order’s past.”

“Seen this, I have not either,” Yoda said. “With your permission, Senator, tests, we would run.”

Senator Amidala considered them all for a moment. “I would like to know what is going on as much as any of you,” she said. “You have my permission.”

*

Kit, as one of the more soothing presences on the Council, escorted the Senator to the youngling wing of the Halls of Healing. There, a healer would re-take her midichlorian count and run other tests in an attempt to understand what was happening. Kit would also make sure to shield Amidala to prevent a repeat of her earlier illness.

Mace watched them go, his thoughts awhirl. Force-sensitivity didn’t develop spontaneously. Was it possible that they had simply missed Padmé Amidala’s ability all these years? It was implausible, but less so than the idea that she had miraculously developed Force-sensitivity as a fully grown adult.

Plo stood next to Mace. “Obi-Wan and Anakin are due to return to Coruscant this afternoon,” he said mildly.

Kenobi and Skywalker. Mace sighed inwardly. Out of all the Jedi in the Order, those were the two that Amidala was closest to. “I’ll comm Obi-Wan and warn him of the Senator’s presence,” Mace said.

*

Onboard the Resolute, Obi-Wan Kenobi furrowed his brow as Mace closed the call with him.

“Everything alright, Obi-Wan?” Anakin asked, walking up behind him.

“I think so,” Obi-Wan answered. “Mace just called to let me know that Senator Amidala is at the Temple right now, though he refused to give me details.”

Anakin furrowed his brow. “She had a meeting there earlier,” he said, “though she was supposed to be back at the Senate building by now.”

Obi-Wan refrained from questioning how, exactly, his former apprentice was so familiar with the Senator’s schedule.

“She’s in the Halls of Healing for some reason,” Obi-Wan said.

“What?” asked Anakin, alarmed.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “Mace assured me she was not injured or ill,” he said.

Anakin relaxed. “Oh,” he said. “Then I wonder why she’s there.”

“I imagine we’ll find out very soon,” Obi-Wan said, turning to gaze out the Resolute’s viewport, where the planet of Coruscant loomed in its bustling glory.

*

As soon as Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka had arrived at the Temple, Ahsoka had rushed off to a study group. As a Padawan, she still had an unfortunate amount of coursework to complete. She had an exam in astronavigation coming up and she’d hardly had any time to prepare for it while they were on mission.

“Tell the Senator I say hello!” Ahsoka called over her shoulder as she darted away.

Obi-Wan and Anakin both smiled fondly after her. “Will do, Snips!” Anakin called after her.

Minutes later, when the two Jedi arrived in a waiting room in the Halls of Healing, they found several members of the Council there. They exchanged a confused glance.

“Masters,” Anakin said in greeting.

“Skywalker, Kenobi,” Mace said with a nod.

Obi-Wan looked at his fellow Councilors quizzically. “What is going on?”

Mace looked at Plo. Neither of them seemed quite sure what to say.

Kit cut in. “I think we’re about to find out,” he said, just as the doors slid open and Healer Vokara Che walked out.

“Master Che,” Obi-Wan greeted with a nod.

“Obi-Wan, it’s good to see you when you are not injured and refusing to rest,” Vokara said. “You too, Skywalker.”

Anakin chuckled. “Good to see you too, Master Che.”

Vokara looked at Mace. “You were right,” she said. “Padmé Amidala is displaying clear signs of Force-sensitivity.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes went wide, and Anakin reacted similarly next to him.

Vokara continued. “I took the liberty of pulling the results of her childhood midichlorian test. Her original count was a little over three thousand – not Force-blind, but certainly not Force-sensitive. When I tested a full blood panel today, however, her count was around seven thousand.”

Anakin’s mouth opened and closed. “What – how is that possible?”

The Councilors looked to Master Che, waiting to see if she had an answer.

“Well,” Master Che said, “if I had to guess, I would say that the sudden jump in her midichlorian count is due to her pregnancy.”

Through his own surprise, Obi-Wan felt Anakin’s mind go blank with shock.

“That information is protected by Healer-patient privilege, but given the unusual circumstances, Senator Amidala gave me permission to share it. Though I do expect you all to keep quiet about it unless I tell you otherwise.”

Mace’s brow furrowed. “Her…pregnancy? How could that affect her Force-sensitivity?”

“It has been long known that there is an exchange in cells and genetic material between a mother and an unborn child,” Vokara said. “A child’s genetic material can be found in the mother’s bloodstream years after she gives birth. A case like this has not been recorded before, to my knowledge, but I think that Amidala’s child is the source of the midichlorians in her blood.”

“If that’s true,” Kit said, “then how is it that this phenomenon has never been noticed before?”

Vokara took a breath. “I believe that it may be a common phenomenon,” she said. “But it might typically go unnoticed because the uptick in a mother’s midichlorian count would usually be much smaller, almost negligible. I think that the child Senator Amidala is carrying may be one of the strongest Force-sensitives our Order has ever seen.”

Almost everyone’s gaze shifted as one to look at Anakin Skywalker, the most powerful member of the Order to date.

If there had been any doubt in Obi-Wan’s mind about the identity of the father of Padmé’s child, it was obliterated. He rather thought that some others in the room might share his suspicions, but he didn’t think any of them would be sure.

After all, it was entirely possible, even common, for a Force-sensitive child to be conceived without either parent having a particularly high sensitivity.

In this case, however, Obi-Wan was quite sure that that was _not_ what had happened.

Force, Anakin was going to be a _father._

“In the meantime,” Vokara continued, “I would like to have the Senator come in for regular check-ups here at the Temple.”

“Is there a particular reason why?” Plo asked.

Vokara nodded. “She’s only a few weeks along. This is just speculation, of course, but I think that it’s entirely possible that her newfound sensitivity will continue to increase during her pregnancy. Though, of course, this is provided she keeps the child. I don’t know what she’s planning yet.”

Plo hummed in consideration. “If her Force-sensitivity continues to increase, she may need some basic training. She cannot be a Jedi, but she can and should be taught to meditate and shield herself.”

“I agree,” said Kit.

Mace looked at Vokara. “Do you think her Force-sensitivity will remain after she gives birth?”

“To be honest, Master Windu, I have no clue,” Vokara said. “It’s possible. It’s also possible that her Force-sensitivity will return to its original level, or that it will decrease to a point somewhat higher than her original level but not significantly so. There’s just not enough data for me to make a good prediction.

“I intend to contact the mothers of known Force-sensitive children who themselves had childhood midichlorian tests. If I can get data from them, I may be able to see if any of them had a permanent increase in their midi-counts after giving birth.”

“Do that,” Mace said. “What did you tell the Senator?”

“Everything I just told you,” Vokara answered. “She wasn’t aware of her pregnancy before now. I wanted to give her some space to process it.”

Yoda, who had been listening quietly with a contemplative look on his face, tapped his gimer stick. “See the Senator, I would,” he said.

“Of course, Master Yoda,” Vokara said. “Come with me.”

Vokara led Yoda into the other room, and the waiting Masters shared looks with each other, and dispersed.

Obi-Wan placed a hand on Anakin’s shoulder. “Come, Anakin,” he said quietly. “Let’s go to our quarters. You can see her soon.”

Anakin turned, his face smoothed over to hide his feelings. Through their bond, however, Obi-Wan could tell that he was still consumed with shock.

He sighed internally. This conversation was not going to be fun.

*

Padmé was getting ready to leave, having just finished a comm call with her head of security. Captain Typho had not been pleased with the deviation in her schedule, especially as she had given him no good reason for it. Though as it turned out, the change was entirely necessary. Padmé was pregnant. She couldn’t yet wrap her mind around the idea.

“Senator Amidala,” Yoda greeted as he entered the room.

“Master Yoda,” Padmé returned. “Is everything alright?”

“Hm,” Master Yoda said, his wise old eyes peering up at her. “Your light, I feel,” he said. “Your child’s light.”

Padmé instinctively rested a hand over her navel.

“The ways of the Force, mysterious, they are,” Yoda continued. “Dark times, these are. Welcome always, is more light.”

“…Thank you,” Padmé said, though in truth she was unsure of what the old master was trying to tell her.

“Hm,” Master Yoda nodded. “Spoke to you, Master Che did?”

Padmé nodded. “Yes. She said that she would like to handle my prenatal care here at the Temple.”

Yoda tapped his stick on the floor. “Meditate, do you?” he asked.

Slightly thrown by the apparent change in topic, Padmé nodded again. “It was part of my training as Queen,” she explained.

“Balance, meditation brings,” Yoda said. He pointed his gimer stick at her chest. “Quiet, inside. Peace. Learn more, will you?”

Padmé was lost. “I’m sorry?”

The old master’s eyes seemed to twinkle. “Force-sensitive, now, are you. A Jedi, you are not. But to center your power, learn more, you may. Will you?”

Padmé blinked, mildly shocked. “I would be honored, Master Yoda.”

Yoda dipped his head, his expression satisfied. “See you soon, I will,” he said, and turned and left.

Padmé looked after him, not entirely sure what had just happened.

*

Anakin and Obi-Wan entered their shared quarters in silence. Finally, Obi-Wan sighed loudly, and decided to get it over with. “You know, there are ways to prevent these kinds of happy accidents,” he said bluntly.

Anakin jumped as though he had been poked with an electroblade and turned bright red. “Master!” he said in embarrassment. Then, the implication of Obi-Wan’s words struck him. “Wait, you know?”

“Of course I knew, Anakin,” Obi-Wan snapped, and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I am not an idiot, and you are not as subtle as you think you are.”

“Oh,” said Anakin. “But we – we did use… protection, you know – we were specifically trying to avoid this kind of situation in the middle of a war.”

“Oh, really,” Obi-Wan said.

Anakin sighed. “Obi-Wan, give us some credit. I have no idea how this could have happened.”

“And yet it has happened,” Obi-Wan pointed out. He suddenly felt very tired. “What are you going to do?”

Anakin looked torn. “I don’t know,” he said. “I have to talk to Padmé. I can’t leave her to raise our child without me, but I also can’t just leave the Order and abandon the war effort and Ahsoka. And Padmé has her duties too. There are people depending on both of us.”

Obi-Wan was quiet for a moment. “Do you think Padmé will want to keep the child?” he asked.

“She’s always wanted children,” Anakin said. “We’ve talked about it before. I do too. But the timing is so bad. I don’t know what we’ll do.”

They sat in silence.

“Thank you,” Anakin said.

“For what?” asked Obi-Wan.

“For not telling the Council,” Anakin said. “For keeping quiet all this time.”

Obi-Wan sighed, and looked Anakin straight in the eye. “It made you happy,” he said quietly. “It made you both happy. I had no desire to take that away from you.”

Anakin smiled and shook his head. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“It’s alright,” Obi-Wan said. “Having plausible deniability didn’t hurt.”

Anakin hesitated for a moment. “Well, since it’s all coming out anyway, I might as well tell you that Padmé and I are married.”

Obi-Wan choked. _“Married?”_ he said. “When in the hells did you manage that?”

Anakin looked a bit sheepish. “About two years ago?”

“Force, Anakin,” Obi-Wan sighed, shaking his head. “Do you have any more surprises to shock me with, or is that all for today?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s it,” said Anakin.

“As long as you’re sure,” Obi-Wan said wryly.

Anakin’s wrist comm beeped, and with a last smile at his old master, Anakin answered it.

 _“Anakin?”_ came Padmé’s voice.

“Padmé,” Anakin said, his voice full of relief. “How are you doing?”

There was a pause. _“I’m…alright,”_ Padmé said. _“But I need to see you. I’m headed back to the 500 Republica. Can you meet me there?”_

“Of course, angel,” Anakin said. “I’ll see you soon.”

Anakin ended the call and stood up. “I’m going to tell her that you know,” he told Obi-Wan. “She’s going to want to see you. I’d tell you to just come along now, but…”

“The two of you need to talk,” Obi-Wan finished. “I understand.”

“Thanks, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said. “I’ll see you later.”

With that, Anakin strode out the door. Obi-Wan stared after him. He tried to imagine a small version of Anakin-and-Padmé running about. Correction – a small version of Anakin-and-Padmé running about with a strength in the Force to match Anakin’s. This child would be a force of nature.

With a sigh, Obi-Wan rose and went to make himself some tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I starting a new fic when I have four other major fics waiting for updates? Yes, apparently. Inspiration is a fickle thing.
> 
> Mothers and fetuses exchanging cells and genetic material is a real thing that happens (it's called microchimerism). It's what gave me the idea for this fic! Check out [this article](https://www.smithsonianmag.com/science-nature/babys-cells-can-manipulate-moms-body-decades-180956493/) if you're interested in learning more.
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts down in the comments, and feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr!](https://kimirce.tumblr.com/) (You can find everything under my _star wars_ tag [here](https://kimirce.tumblr.com/tagged/star-wars).)


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin arrived at Padmé’s apartment at the 500 Republica shortly after she did. She opened the door, and as soon as he stepped inside, they embraced tightly.

Padmé drew back. “Ani…” She paused as she got a look at his face. “You already know,” she said.

“I was there when Vokara Che told the Council,” Anakin said apologetically.

“I would have preferred to tell you myself,” Padmé said. “I can hardly believe it.”

She put a palm to her abdomen, and Anakin laid his hand on top of hers. He could feel the baby, glowing bright inside Padmé like a newborn star. Over that was a gentle radiance that Anakin recognized as Padmé herself. Her Force-signature had not changed, it had simply grown more intense. Her presence surrounded their child as a nebula might cradle a young star.

Anakin’s cheeks felt wet, and he realized that tears had welled up in his eyes without his notice.

“Ani?” Padmé asked, sounding confused. Her hand reached up to brush a thumb delicately under his eye.

Anakin smiled. “You’re so beautiful. Both of you.”

“Both of us?” Padmé said.

Anakin expanded his Force presence, letting himself move beyond the confines of his skin. It was something he rarely did, as he could easily overwhelm those around him. But here, now, in this moment, it felt right.

Anakin pressed his forehead to Padmé’s, twining himself with her light in the Force. She gasped as his power swept through her, shining and burning like a sun had compacted itself into her apartment.

It didn’t hurt. It felt like Padmé imagined lightning might feel, sparking through her veins, but there was no pain.

Interwoven with Padmé, Anakin brushed against the light of the star that was growing within her. The light flared in answer, a fledgling awareness reaching out in response.

“Oh,” Padmé said, and now there were tears in her eyes.

They stood together, breathing, as the intensity of the moment faded. Anakin retreated mostly back into his own skin, but the bond he had forged between himself, Padmé, and their child remained.

“I wasn’t planning to do that,” Anakin said. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Padmé said immediately. She wrapped her arms around Anakin’s waist, tucking her face into his neck. She felt the tension drain out of him as he hugged her in return, breathing into her hair.

“What are we going to do, Ani?” Padmé murmured.

Through their bond, Anakin felt her uncertainty warring with joy. She wanted the baby. She didn’t know how they were going to do this, and neither did he, but he knew in that moment that they both wanted this child.

“Don’t worry about that right now,” Anakin said quietly. “This is a happy moment. This is the happiest day of my life.” He projected his sincerity into her mind, ensuring that she knew he meant every word.

Padmé breathed, soaking in the feel of her husband’s arms around her and his presence in her mind; and between them, the shining light of the child whose existence she had just learned of and yet already loved.

“Okay,” she said. “Okay.”

*

In his quarters, Obi-Wan blinked, and instinctively shielded his end of the bond he shared with Anakin. A moment later, a supernova blazed into life on the far end of the bond. If Obi-Wan hadn’t shielded it, he was quite certain the entire Temple would be feeling it. As it was, containing the sheer power Anakin was radiating was a bit like trying to block out a sun with a shadow puppet.

Whatever Anakin was doing with Padmé right now, it was the exact opposite of subtle. Anakin was always incredibly bright in the Force; but he had learned years ago how to coil himself within his own skin so that he did not blind those around him. Obi-Wan had no idea what led him to break with that habit now.

Anakin’s end of the bond pulsed once more, and went quiet. With an effort of will, Obi-Wan relaxed his shields. Reaching out, he explored the pair-bond, gently. He frowned.

Something had shifted. What had Anakin done?

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, focusing more intently on the change in the bond. It hadn’t been weakened at all; the change was rather like… it was rather like the change that had occurred when Anakin had initiated his training bond with Ahsoka. Obi-Wan had felt echoes of her through the pair-bond, just as Ahsoka had felt echoes of him.

It wasn’t unusual for partnered Jedi to bond with each other’s Padawans, but by the time Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had gotten around to deciding to form their own bond, it was already half in place, courtesy of Anakin.

Obi-Wan had never known of another Jedi who could forge Force-bonds between others without the willing intent of those involved.

And apparently, Anakin was doing it again. The shift in their pair-bond was due to the addition of a new presence: Padmé.

Obi-Wan sighed. Padmé had been knowingly Force-sensitive for less than a day, and Anakin had already gone ahead and created a Force-bond with her.

Obi-Wan nudged the pair-bond, aiming a quiet reprimand filled with heavy sarcasm at Anakin.

 _Really, Anakin?_ he thought.

There was a moment of startlement on the other end of the bond, and then a sense of apology reached Obi-Wan. Though, it was followed a second later with a flood of _joy-did you feel that-exhilaration-exultation_ , so Obi-Wan took the apology with a grain of salt.

Obi-Wan sent a pulse down the bond of _exasperation-and-curiosity_.

In return, he received a touch of _later_ and _promise_.

Obi-Wan was definitely going to hold Anakin to that promise of an explanation.

Distracted, he almost didn’t notice that his comm had started beeping. Clearing his throat, he answered it. “Yes?”

“Master Obi-Wan?”

It was Ahsoka.

“Is everything alright, Ahsoka?”

Over the comms, Ahsoka hesitated. “I felt…something, with Anakin,” she said. “It was…bright. You felt it too, right?”

“I did,” Obi-Wan answered. He might have been able to successfully shield Anakin’s minor cosmic event from most in the Temple, but Ahsoka was embedded right in the middle of his and Anakin’s pair-bond. It was no wonder that she had felt it.

“You don’t need to worry about it,” Obi-Wan assured Ahsoka. “Everything is quite alright. Focus on your studies, young one.”

Ahsoka paused again before answering. “If you say so, Master,” she said. “I’ll see you both later?”

“I expect so,” Obi-Wan answered.

“Alright,” Ahsoka said, sounding contemplative.

“Studies,” Obi-Wan reminded her.

“I’m going!” Ahsoka said, and ended the call.

Obi-Wan sat back in his seat and sighed. He needed to meditate. At the least, he needed to sort through the aftereffects of the altered pair-bond.

He hoped Anakin had a good reason for his actions, especially since he was going to have to explain himself to Ahsoka as well now.

*

Anakin and Padmé sat together on the couch in the living room, facing out toward the balcony. The sun was getting low in the sky, but it was not yet near set, and its light bathed the cityscape in a pleasant glow.

They were curled together, with Padmé’s legs over Anakin’s lap, with his right arm around her back to support her; and his left hand – his flesh hand – over hers on her lower abdomen.

“This is going to change everything,” Padmé sighed. “I doubt the Queen will allow me to continue to serve in the Senate once this gets out, and if it comes out that you’re the father…”

“I would be expelled from the Order,” Anakin finished grimly. He sighed. “I think half the Council already suspects,” he said. “Given how powerful our child already is…”

“I honestly can’t believe it,” Padmé murmured. “He’s barely more than a few cells, at this point.”

Anakin snorted. “He?”

Padmé looked at him and smiled. “He’s a boy. Mother’s intuition.”

“Well, _she_ is already much more than just a few cells,” Anakin retorted. “You felt it.”

“She?” Padmé asked.

Anakin grinned at her. “Jedi intuition,” he said.

Padmé leaned back into him, so Anakin couldn’t see her face anymore, but he could still feel her smile against his skin. “We’ll have to think of a name,” she said.

“Oh, wait,” Anakin said. “I have to tell you. Obi-Wan already knows.”

“You told him?” Padmé asked in surprise. “I thought you didn’t want to tell him about us.”

Anakin flushed a bit sheepishly. “He already knew.”

“Hm,” Padmé hummed. “Honestly, that isn’t very surprising,” she said. “I never thought you could be very good at keeping secrets from him.”

Anakin huffed. “He doesn’t know everything about me,” he said. “that’s what I have you for.”

“Obi-Wan knows parts of you that I’ve never seen,” Padmé said calmly.

Anakin opened his mouth to protest, and Padmé laid a finger over his lips. “It’s not a problem, Ani,” she said. “I’ve known for years that Obi-Wan is just as important to you as I am, if in a different way. You’re like two halves of a whole. As far as I’m concerned, he’s a part of our family too. So is Ahsoka, for that matter.”

Anakin was quiet for a moment, then shook his head ruefully. “How did I get so lucky as to end up married to you?” he asked, and kissed her hair. “You’re right, as always.”

“I know,” Padmé said, content. “So when are we having Obi-Wan over for dinner?”

Anakin laughed. “I told him you would want to see him,” he said. “Tonight will probably work. Besides,” Anakin winced, “he wants to have words with me about earlier.”

Padmé’s brow furrowed. “About what?”

Anakin touched their bond, and Padmé felt it thrum in her mind. The sensation was so foreign, and yet it felt so natural. Anakin guided her, showing her where the threads of his bond with her intersected with his bonds with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.

“He felt it when we bonded earlier,” Anakin said. “Ahsoka probably did too, now that I think about it. Obi-Wan was a bit put out with me for doing it without any warning like that.”

“I see,” Padmé said. Now that Anakin had shown her where to look, she thought she could detect a faint echo in the bond that didn’t feel like Anakin or their child. She couldn’t really discern any more than that, though.

“Does that mean all four – all five of us are bonded now?” Padmé asked.

“Not…exactly,” Anakin said. “I’m just not very good at keeping my bonds with different people separate.”

Padmé had never really understood much about what the Force was like and what Anakin could do with it. Unfortunately, it didn’t seem like it was going to get much easier to understand even now that she had her own Force abilities.

Well, sort of her own. Her child’s, at least.

“There was something I wanted to mention to you too,” Padmé said. “At the Temple, I think that Master Yoda offered me training? He said something about meditating, and balance. I wasn’t really sure what he was getting at.”

“Master Yoda is difficult sometimes,” Anakin said. “But Master Koon suggested something like that to the Council. A bit of training, so that you can at least shield yourself, so you don’t feel the backlash of others’ emotions and pain like you did earlier.”

Padmé thought that over for a moment in silence. “I didn’t realize it could be like that,” she said. “The Force. I’m not sure what I thought it might be like, but it was…”

“Loud?” Anakin asked.

Padmé hesitated. “…Visceral,” she said. “Is it always like that?”

“It’s different for me,” Anakin said slowly. “When I came to the Temple, before I started my training, I already had really strong shields. I…needed them, when I was a kid. I don’t really remember a time before that.”

Padmé could read between the lines easily enough. There must have been endless anguish in the slave quarter where Anakin had grown up on Tatooine. He’d protected himself instinctively.

Anakin shifted, and Padmé recognized that he wanted to change the subject. “Hey,” he said. “What you said earlier…do you really think the Queen would make you step down as Senator if she found out you were pregnant?”

Padmé sighed. It wasn’t something she really wanted to think about. She had devoted her life to her political career. “Probably,” she said.

“But why?” Anakin said. “Because no one knows you’re married?”

Padmé shook her head. “No, nothing like that. On Naboo, new parents usually don’t work,” she explained. “They’re supported by the community for the first few years of child-raising. Children are the future. Focusing on raising them is important.” Padmé hesitated for a moment, and then added, “plus, as a Senator, I’m…not always safe. Discharging me from duty would be considered a kindness, so that I don’t have to worry about risking my safety and potentially leaving my child without a parent.”

Anakin furrowed his brow. “But if that’s what you wanted, couldn’t you just choose to stop being a Senator yourself, instead of being forced to?”

“No,” Padmé said. “I mean, yes, I could quit, if I wanted, but it’s considered taboo to abandon one’s duties. Since it would be assumed that I would stay on out of a sense of duty even if I wanted to quit, the only solution that ensures that I am not acting solely out of obligation is to have me step down.”

Anakin had a frown on his face. “That’s a mess,” he said.

Padmé shrugged. “It’s the way it is,” she said. “Once our child is older, I’d be able to return to politics, but… who knows what could change in that time?”

Anakin looked down at their joined hands, resting peacefully over Padmé’s navel. “It’s hard to imagine,” he said.

“I know,” said Padmé. “We can keep it secret for a while – there are ways to disguise my figure with clothes once I start to show. And Sabé can act as my double when necessary. But it will all come out eventually.”

“Everything’s going to change,” said Anakin.

“Yes,” Padmé said. Her husband’s face remained contemplative. She stood up, prompting Anakin to look at her in surprise. She kissed him on the cheek.

“Comm Obi-Wan,” Padmé instructed. “I’ll find Threepio and figure out dinner.”

Anakin smiled faintly. “I’ll come help in a bit,” he said.

Padmé smiled back, and walked off.

Anakin took a breath, then activated his comm and called Obi-Wan.

*

Dinner was something of an awkward affair.

Anakin and Padmé had been hiding their relationship for so long that they didn’t really know how to behave in front of someone who knew what they were to each other; and Obi-Wan didn’t seem to know where to look whenever the married couple expressed the slightest affection for each other in a smile or touch.

The food was good, though, and Anakin was happy to be in a room with two of the people he loved most dearly in the universe, with no secrets between them.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. “Ahsoka will be expecting us both back at the Temple later this evening,” he told Anakin. “She’s going to want to know what you were doing earlier.”

Anakin sighed. “I thought she might have felt that,” he said.

Obi-Wan gave his former apprentice a slightly incredulous look. “Anakin, if I hadn’t shielded you, all of Coruscant would have felt it,” he said.

“What?” said Padmé.

“And while I know _what_ you were doing,” Obi-Wan continued, “I don’t understand why. Forging a Force-bond with Padmé is hardly going help with keeping the baby’s parentage secret.”

Anakin blinked. “Uh…”

“You promised me an explanation,” Obi-Wan reminded him.

Anakin sighed. “It wasn’t really intentional,” he said. “I just… I felt the baby, and it just felt natural. I didn’t plan to do it.”

“You felt the baby?” Obi-Wan asked, brow furrowed. He reached into the bond, probing. Padmé’s presence was more distinct, now that they were in the same room.

Padmé’s Force-presence was steady and gentle, tempered with the fearless determination that had defined much of her political career. She was like a banked fire or a thorned flower; unassuming at first sight, but full of resilience and hidden strength.

She was closely twined with Anakin’s overwhelming _suns-and-deep-infinite-space_ presence, so much so that it was hard to discern anything else. But Obi-Wan knew Anakin better than anyone, had grown accustomed to his blinding strength over the years; and so he was able to detect the last new presence in their bond.

There was a light, wrapped within Anakin’s Force-presence and woven so deeply with Padmé’s that it was hardly recognizable as separate from her. The light was small, but bright like a star. As he touched it, gently, it flared in response, acknowledging his presence and reaching out in return.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes. “Anakin,” he began, “am I to understand that you forged a Force-bond with your unborn child?”

“Yes,” Anakin said.

Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair. He felt like he should have something to say regarding the questionable wisdom of Anakin’s actions, but found he was just stunned instead. “I didn’t know that was possible,” he said.

Anakin shrugged. “I didn’t either,” he said. “But it felt right.”

“Can we back up for a second, please?” Padmé asked. “Obi-Wan, what did you mean when you said that all of Coruscant would have felt us earlier?”

Obi-Wan sighed. “Your…husband can be very loud in the Force,” he said, tripping slightly over the word ‘husband’. “Your bonding earlier was rather impossible to miss.”

Anakin looked slightly abashed. “Thank you for shielding us, master,” he said.

“You’re welcome,” said Obi-Wan. He looked between the two of them. “You’re definitely keeping the baby, aren’t you,” he said, and it wasn’t a question.

Anakin and Padmé shared a glance, then looked back at Obi-Wan. “We are,” Padmé said. “We know it will be difficult, but it’s what we’re going to do.”

Obi-Wan took a breath, and nodded. If the decision was made, it was made. “The Council is going to figure out that you are the father eventually, Anakin,” he said. “You can’t keep it a secret forever.”

“No,” Anakin said, “and I don’t want to.” His words were firm, but Obi-Wan could sense how torn Anakin felt. Judging by the concerned look that Padmé aimed her husband’s way, she could feel it too.

Anakin looked at the questioning in the eyes of his former master and his wife, and continued. “I don’t want to leave the Order, especially not before Ahsoka is knighted,” he said, “but you’re right. The Council is going to figure it out eventually, and I would rather that they hear it from me.”

Padmé reached over and squeezed Anakin’s hand in support, drawing a small smile from him.

Obi-Wan assessed his former student, and nodded once. “I think that is a wise decision, Anakin.”

Anakin’s gratitude for Obi-Wan’s approval was obvious. “Thank you, Master,” he said. “But I’m not going to tell them yet. Ahsoka and I are to leave for our next mission in three days. I’d rather wait until at least after that.”

“Understood,” Obi-Wan said. “Though you should warn Ahsoka before you tell the Council. She deserves to know that she may shortly be without a Master.”

Pained, Anakin closed his eyes. “Of course I’ll tell her,” he said. He opened his eyes. “Obi-Wan, I have to ask – ”

Obi-Wan already knew the question Anakin intended to ask. “Of course I’ll take her as my Padawan,” he said quietly. “It would be a joy and an honor to see her the rest of the way to her knighthood, building upon the strong foundation of her Master.” Obi-Wan bowed his head, showing his respect for Anakin’s work as Ahsoka’s teacher.

A hint of surprise and a great deal of warmth flowed down the pair-bond from Anakin, and he bowed his head in return.

The two Jedi shared a smile, bittersweet though it was.

Padmé watched them both with a fond gaze, then spoke. “I’ll be keeping my pregnancy a secret for as long as possible,” she informed Obi-Wan. “I need to stay in the Senate as long as I can while the war continues.”

Obi-Wan looked at her. “Would you have to leave if your pregnancy was known?” he asked, confused.

Anakin sighed, sensing another attempt at explaining Naboo’s complicated social protocol coming.

*

It was just after sunset when Obi-Wan and Anakin had left Padmé’s apartment.

Anakin hadn’t wanted to leave, but Padmé had insisted. “You need to speak with Ahsoka,” she said. “And besides,” she reached clumsily for their bond, “we’ll be with you the whole time you’re gone.” She aimed as much love and affection as she could muster at Anakin, and felt the baby glow with it.

Obi-Wan watched their interaction with a raised eyebrow, and a certain measure of fascination.

Incredibly, Padmé could actually feel it as her husband relaxed, soothed by her. Even more incredible was the all-encompassing sensation of love that he sent in return. When it wasn’t making her terribly sick, Padmé found she rather liked being able to access the Force.

As Anakin and Obi-Wan’s speeder departed, Padmé found that she could still feel Anakin, nestled protectively around her and the baby. It was as though a thread tied her to Anakin, and though she could feel it stretch with distance, it did not break.

Padmé rested her hand on her abdomen once again. It was a habit she would have to be careful to avoid in public, but one she already found profoundly soothing. The baby shone with contentment underneath her touch.

With a smile, Padmé sat at her desk and set to work organizing her documents for her meetings the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I am 100% pro-choice, and I don't actually think a few-weeks-old fetus has any form of awareness. It's just a relevant plot device in this story - justified by the idea that Luke and Leia are at least one-quarter made of the Force. This has absolutely nothing to do with real life.
> 
> I worry that this chapter feels a bit rushed, and I'm not sure if I'm entirely satisfied with the flow of dialogue, but there are definitely a few lines in here that I'm quite happy with, and I hope you all enjoyed reading!
> 
> As ever, I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments! If you have any questions, feel free to come ask them on [tumblr](https://kimirce.tumblr.com/); and if you're interested in supporting me, I do have a [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/kimirce)!


End file.
